Ramuda no Ame
by reinelle
Summary: Dikala gelisah menguasai hatinya, Jakurai tidak menyangka hal yang ia perlukan hanyalah sebuah kunjungan dari seorang Amemura Ramuda.


_Basically ini fanfic Jakurai sama Ramuda nge-bucin u w u_

 _Setting pas TDD, karena bentuk ngebucin setelah TDD sudah beda u _ u /yha_

 _Selamat membaca, terima kasih sudah mau mampir_

 ** _Hypnosis Mic © King Record, Idea Factory, Otomate_**

* * *

Malam di Shinjuku begitu gemerlap, dipenuhi lampu-lampu neon jalanan yang menyilaukan, mengalahkan bintang-bintang di langit malam. Waktu menunjukkan jam 8 malam, kehidupan malam di Shinjuku baru saja dimulai. Tapi dibanding hiburan malam di bawah lampu-lampu neon, laki-laki yang sudah cukup berumur itu duduk termenung sendiri di dalam ruangan kliniknya.

Lampu dibiarkan mati, tetapi tirai jendela dibuka lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya dari luar menjadi penerang ruangan. Berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi duduk, tangannya bergantian mengetuk meja, memainkan pulpen, menopang dagu, terus menerus berulang. Pandangannya tertuju tak tentu arah, dari pintu, ke meja, ke gedung-gedung di luar, kemudian langit malam dengan bulan yang bersembunyi dibalik awan, setelah itu kumpulan kertas di mejanya, kursi pasien di hadapannya, pada apapun yang bisa ia lihat.

Tapi pikirannya tidak di sana. Sebentar-sebentar ia mengingat pasiennya yang mengeluhkan tidak adanya perkembangan terhadap kondisinya, kemudian ada pula pasien yang baru saja datang tadi pagi yang sesenggukan menceritakan rumah tangganya yang hancur. Atau insiden tadi siang, di mana seorang pasien histeris dan hampir melukai dirinya sendiri. Belum lagi salah satu orang tua pasiennya yang datang dan memberi kabar bahwa anak mereka bunuh diri dan meninggalkan sebuat surat untuknya. Itu sudah dua minggu lalu, tapi masih terbayang rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan. Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang sekadar melintas dibenaknya, tapi membuatnya tambah gelisah.

Awalnya terasa remeh, tapi semua menumpuk dan terus memberatkan hatinya, hingga kini hatinya risau. Bisakah ia menyelamatkan semua orang? Ia sudah gagal, bukan cuma sekali. Lalu apa jaminannya ia tidak akan gagal lagi? Apa ia benar bisa menjadi tumpuan bagi orang-orang ini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata selama ini ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan siapa pun?

Kerisauan seperti itu memang tidak jarang menghampiri benaknya. Kesendirian di bawah langit malam biasanya dapat menyembuhkannya, kadang ditemani secangkir kopi pula. Malam itu tak ubahnya malam lain, ia hanya perlu mengubur rasa gelisahnya.

Tapi entah sampai kapan rasa itu bisa terkubur dalam-dalam.

Ia tenggelam dalam lamunan, sampai tidak menyadari ketukan di pintunya. Satu kali, dua kali, ia masih saja tidak sadar. Kepalanya terangkat saat cahaya lampu koridor menyeruak masuk bersamaan dengan derit pintu, dan suara tinggi yang dengan ceria meneriakkan, "Jakuraa~i! Se-lamat ma-lam!"

Lamunannya buyar. Jakurai benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu malam itu, karena klinik ya sudah ia tutup dan kunci rapat-rapat. Alisnya terangkat, matanya melebar melihat laki-laki berambut merah muda terang yang sangat ia kenali itu. Bagaimana Ramuda bisa masuk, Jakurai tidak lagi peduli. Seorang Amemura Ramuda mempunyai beribu cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Jangankan membuka kunci pintu klinik orang, Ramuda bahkan behasil masuk ke dalam hati yang punya klinik.

Sekilas Jakurai berharap, pemuda itu tidak melihat kegelisahan di wajahnya di dalam gelapnya ruang klinik. Satu helaan nafas keluar, "Amemura-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini di sini?"

Yang ditanya memberikan sebuah senyum. Kedua tangannya merogoh kantong, dan masing-masing mengeluarkan permen. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di samping kepalanya, permen seperti antena, "kau tahu, aku punya radar orang sedih!" Permen ia gerak-gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati sang dokter, "dari Shibuya aku merasakan energi sedih yang saaangat kuat, jadi walau sudah malam, aku tahu harus mencari sumber kesedihan ini!"

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Dan— uwa! Apa ini?!" Tanpa memerdulikan Jakurai, Ramuda memotong, setengah memekik. Di depan sang dokter yang terduduk lesu ia berhenti, "ternyata asalnya dari sini! Kamu! Jakurai!"

Jakurai menatap lekat laki-laki di depannya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, tak terkecuali saat itu. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengkonfirmasi apakah perkataannya benar, karena Ramuda tahu bahwa iya benar. Jakurai pun tidak bisa membantah, karena memang benar hatinya sedang risau, pikirannya kacau. Kedatangan laki-laki di depannya memberikan distraksi sedikit dari kemelut yang menguasai benaknya, menggantikannya dengan kebingungan yang baru.

"Karena itu aku bawa banyak ekstra permen! Supaya Jakurai tidak sedih lagi! Hehe," kedua permen ia sodorkan. Ia tampak siap sedia mengeluarkan lebih banyak permen dari kantongnya, "permen bisa membuat bahagia lho, apalagi permen dari Ramuda"

Fokus Jakurai tertuju pada permen berwarna merah muda di hadapannya. Merah muda, layaknya helai rambut pemuda di depannya. Ia diam cukup lama, tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya ragu.

Dipikir-pikir, ia tidak pernah menerima permen dari Ramuda. Bukannya Jakurai tidak suka makan makanan manis, tapi ia hanya tidak mau mengonsumsi banyak gula, apalagi permen kemasan yang entah seberapa banyak gula di dalamnya. Ia jadi ingat salah satu pasiennya yang mengalami kecanduan gula. Dipikir lagi, Ramuda itu tipe yang akan mengonsumsi banyak gula ketika stress. Ramuda lebih banyak memperlihatkan sisi cerianya sih. Ketika stress, ia akan menutupinya setengah mati, tapi bisa dilihat, akan lebih banyak permen di kantongnya—

—Duh, apa sih yang dipikirkan Jakurai. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana, bahkan ia tidak menyadari Ramuda yang mendekat dan kini melingkarkan lengannya, membawa kepala dengan helai keunguan milik Jakurai ke dalam dekapan. Tangan itu pelan-pelan mengusap kepalanya. Pelan, dan lembut.

"Duu~h jangan diam saja dong. Aku sudah datang dari Shibuya, nih— whoa!"

Seketika Jakurai menarik Ramuda, mendekap laki-laki itu dengan erat. Kepala ditenggelamkan lebih dalam di dada laki-laki yang jauh lebih kecil itu, menghirup harum yang manis seperti permen karet. Jakurai bukan orang yang menyukai hal-hal manis, tapi hanya Ramuda—

"Amemura-kun—"

—aroma manis yang sangat ia sukai.

Ramuda tersenyum, tangannya tidak absen mengusap kepala di pelukannya, sesekali memainkan rambut panjang keunguan di tangannya. Ia tak keberatan, karena sebenarnya Ramuda pun membutuhkan pelukan saat ini. Bukan dari para onee-chan. Bukan dari samatoki ataupun ichiro. Bukan dari siapapun, melainkan Jinguji Jakurai. Ada alasan lain Ramuda mengantungi lebih banyak permen hari itu.

Selang beberapa menit mereka diam. Ramuda bertumpu pada lututnya, terus memainkan rambut Jakurai, dagunya menempel di pucuk kepala laki-laki yang terpaut umur lebih tua itu. Geli sih, tapi enak. Empunya rambut pun tidak berkata, terus diam, sejenak melupakan ramainya dunia dan nyala lampu neon menyilaukan. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, di dunia kecil mereka.

"Hey Jakurai," ia memberi jeda sedikit, tapi tidak menunggu jawab, "kamu itu terobsesi banget menyembuhkan orang, menyelamatkan mereka, blah blah.."

"Ya bagus sih, aku juga tahu kamu pasti bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang," Ramuda membawa beberapa helai rambut lebih dekat dan menciuminya. Bau obat dan antiseptik memang bukan favoritnya, tapi kalau Jakurai, ia tidak masalah.

Dengan suara pelan ia melanjutkan, "tapi siapa yang bakal menyembuhkan Jakurai?"

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang kembali dikeluarkan oleh Jakurai, entah seberapa erat ia mendekap Ramuda. Kenapa sih pemuda ini selalu bisa membacanya? Iya, hatinya sekarang sedang terasa berat, pikirannya risau, ia lelah. Ingin sekali ia melampiaskan perasaannya pada seseorang.

Tapi siapa?

Dialah yang selalu mendengarkan orang lain. Dialah yang menyembuhkan orang lain. Jinguji Jakurai lah yang punya niat mulia untuk membantu umat manusia tanpa kecuali.

Tapi lantas siapa yang akan menyembuhkan hatinya?

Seperti membaca pertanyaan di hati Jakurai, Ramuda berteriak, "Nah! Karena itu Amemura Ramuda lah yang akan menyembuhkanmu!"

Jakurai mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu dengan biru cerah milik Ramuda. Biru layaknya langit cerah tak berawan, setia menaungi bumi dibawahnya. Tanpa melepas senyum di wajahnya, kedua tangan Ramuda kini berpindah ke sisi wajah laki-laki di hadapannya yang mulai termakan usia. Jempolnya pelan-pelan meniti wajah itu, membuat gerakan berputar, pelan dan lembut.

"Hehe," tangannya berpindah ke pucuk kepala Jakurai, kemudian ia tepuk-tepuk pelan, "Rasa sakit, rasa sakit, pergilaaa~h," tangannya bergerak ke atas seakan meleparkan sesuatu. Ia akhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi Jakurai, "nah, penanganan selesai!"

Belum sempat Jakurai menyela, sebuah permen tertempel di bibirnya, "Abis itu, ini ada permen. Obat luka hati! Dimakan satu hari sekali cukup kok, tapi sambil mikirin aku ya hehe❤"

Fokus sang dokter masih lekat pada manik biru muda di hadapannya. Mata yang begitu menenangkan, bibir yang mengucap kata-kata sederhana yang mampu mengurai kerisauannya, aroma manis yang tidak bosannya ia hirup-

Tidak cukup. Ia butuh lebih banyak. Lagi, lagi, lagi. Ah..

Ia terkekeh. Hanya Ramuda yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan malam," mengangkat Ramuda dengan mudah, ia akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dengan mudah.

"Eeeehh~"

"Obat dikonsumsi setelah makan, kan?" Sekarang ganti Jakurai yang tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mulai membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya dan segala benda yang berserakan pasca kekacuannya.

Ramuda balas tertawa. Sudah bisa balik menggombal, mulus sekali pula. Dasar. Si designer pun menambahkan, "Jakurai yang bayar ya~"

Dilepasnya jas putih miliknya, berganti dengan jaket coklat tua, "Tak masalah. Tapi makan di rumahku ya," Jakurai tidak perlu berpikir lebih dari sekali untuk membalas, karena memang niatnya begitu.

"Aku besok ketemu klien pagi-pagi lho jadi tolong jangan macam-macam," balas Ramuda, setengah bercannda. Ia tahu si dokter tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sih.

... Sejauh ini.

"Iya, iya."

Ramuda tidak tahu harus senang atau khawatir, karena Jakurai bahkan tidak membantah kalau ia tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam.


End file.
